


Savior

by oohsh_kimmji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohsh_kimmji/pseuds/oohsh_kimmji
Summary: The abuse from his family was slowly breaking him apart and he was doubting that life would ever get better. He doesn't know how much longer he could take it and he was getting closer to his breaking point with each passing day.His life was going well. He was an alpha, the CEO of a succesfull marketing company and his looks made sure he could always have someone to spend the night with. He didn't want to, but he could. The only thing he wanted was to finally find his mate, the wait slowly killing him.





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

“So where are your kids Hyesung? I thought they would join us for dinner?” Sehun heard his mother’s friends Mrs.Park ask as he was silently sitting in his small room.

“Yes, of course. Hwanggun and Hayoon will join us in second.” She answered and Sehun sighed sadly. Of course she wouldn’t mention me…

“Where’s your youngest Youngsoo? Chanyeol has been asking about him.” Mr.Park asked and Sehun held his breath in anticipation.

“He’s abroad, studying.” His father answered curtly and Sehun scoffed. _What was I expecting…_

 

 

* * *

 

“Come out, slut.” Sehun heard his mother call, making him rise from his bed and hesitantly step out of his room.

“Yes, mother?”

“Why is Park Chanyeol asking for you? Did you let him screw you?” His father spat at him and Sehun flinched at the tone.

“Why would you even ask dad? Of course the little whore let Chanyeol fuck him.” Hwanggun commented boredly from where he was sipping on his drink.

“No, I didn’t… We went to preschool together, maybe that’s why…” Sehun mumbled without looking up from his feet.

“Save it. I guess you forgot what things like this earn you.” His father muttered grabbing one of the rod’s displayed on the wall above the fireplace and Sehun felt his hands start trembling.

“Father, please… no. I really didn’t do anything. Please don’t.”

“Shut your mouth, slut.” The older man hissed as his siblings held his arms and Sehun couldn’t hold back his tears, when he felt the first blow across his back.

 


	2. Omega

Sehun stood in front of the tall building, breathing heavily as he walked towards the entrance of Kim Corporations to bring his father his lunch. His mother had urged him to finally be useful and _not just a desperate omega slut waiting for the next best alpha to offer him his cock_ , in her words. His father was a high ranked employee in the company, who apparently needed homemade lunch everyday.

The black haired boy dreaded meeting his father, not ready for all the insults that he was gonna throw at him. He had just heard enough about it from his mother and older sister and brother, and he wasn’t ready for another round of slut-shaming. Or rather omega shaming… He walked up to the stairs on wobbly legs, trying to keep his hands steady as possible but not being able to stop the shaking. Sehun got into the elevator and he cursed this day to high heavens. On this day 18 years ago he was born to the most cruel family ever. All members of his family were alphas and while Sehun had always believed alphas would be protective and caretakers, and he couldn’t wait to meet his destined mate, his hope for that to happen was getting less with each passing day while the belief that all alphas were cruel beasts was constantly rising. It was hard for him to believe that there were alphas out there who would treat an omega with love and respect, which he fully blamed his family for.

He looked into the mirror in the lift, squinting his eyes at his pale skin, high cheekbones and pink lips, all clear sign of his status but none as obvious as his blue eyes. A beautiful sapphire color, having turned that shade on his 13th birthday when his omega pheromones kicked in, at this exact day five years ago.

 

Sehun snapped out of his trance as the elevator door opened in front of him and he took cautious steps towards the lady behind the front desk.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman required with a shy smile, making Sehun let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Hello, I’m Oh Sehun. I’m here to see my father…” He said in a timid voice, afraid of how his father would react to seeing him outside of the house. While his mother wanted him to be useful and at least do errands for them, his father did not want him to step outside. He said it would dishonor him if people were to find out he had an omega son.

“Of course, I will call him out. I’m sorry dear, you won’t be allowed inside since the documents in the offices are highly confidential, and might I say you have a stunning eye color..” Sehun nodded to signal he had understood, thanking the lady timidly and was actually happy about the fact that he didn’t have to be alone with his father. He took a step towards the wall so he wouldn’t be standing in the middle of the room as he saw his father walk out of the corridor right from him.

“You? What are you doing here?” He spat as soon as he laid his eyes on Sehun and the boy couldn’t help himself from flinching at the tone.

“Mother wanted me to bring your lunch…” He mumbled as he held the food container out to his father, flinching again when the other practically yanked it out of his grip.

“Why? Did she want to punish me for something? Is that why she disgraced me with your presence?” His father was yelling by now and Sehun just squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the screaming and public humiliation would end soon.

 

Jongin had been looking over the documents Mr. Oh had brought into his office earlier, which were all filled with flaws by the way, when he suddenly felt it. The feeling of warmness and excitement hit him like a wave and for a second he thought he just died and went to heaven. The sweet aroma of flowers and berries invaded his nose, making his wolf go crazy.

 _Mate._ He heard the inner voice of his wolf growl at him and Jongin breathed out, feeling as though he had never been able to properly do so before. His mate was somewhere close by. Jongin had assumed that his mate probably had died before they could meet, because he was in his thirties and he still hadn’t even felt the other. But now the other was all he could smell, all he could feel and Jongin was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard yelling in front of his office. He got up from his chair to look out of the glass on the side of his doors to see what this was about, and that’s when he saw him.

His mate. His absolutely breathtaking mate, with cheeks as pink as the flowers he smelled like and lips as red as the berries. Jongin’s moment of euphoria at having finally found his mate was cut short, when he realised the omega was shrunk into himself as Mr. Oh yelled at him with an angry face, making him finally actually listen to the words being spat.

“...how could you show your fucking face here?! Are you aware that all my coworkers will now find out that my son is a cockhungry omega?! You fucking slut, you better fucking pray to the gods that we are in a public place now or else I would have given you what you deserved.” Jongin and his wolf were about ready to snap the older’s head off, but instead he decided to go to his phone and press on the announcer button.

“Mrs. Lee. Please send Mr. Oh and his son into my office.”

 

 

 

“Mr. Oh, Mr. Kim would like to see you and your son in his office.” Sehun opened his eyes as the lady at the desk walked up to them and he saw the blood drain from his father’s face. This was the first time he ever saw a sign of weakness or fear on his parent’s face and it was hard to keep himself from grinning. Whoever this Mr. Kim was, he would always cherish the man for granting him this precious memory.

“Move.” His father hissed at him as he walked ahead at the two large door’s connected to the lobby of the floor. The man knocked on the door before walking in, Sehun right behind him and as the door was falling shut and he laid his eyes on Mr. Kim’s face he could feel all the air being knocked out of him. Mr. Kim Jongin, as it said on his name plaque, was smiling at him sweetly and the strong scent of the other was all around him. He smelled of the forest and Sehun realised what was happening. He found his mate. But in the worst moment possible. His mate probably thought that Sehun was some weakling who couldn’t stand up for himself, and reluctantly Sehun would have to agree with him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his father’s hand push his back down harshly to bow at the man sitting behind the desk.

“Yes, Mr. Kim? Is something the matter?” His father inquired, but Mr. Kim wasn’t even granting him one look in his direction. His eyes were glued onto Sehun and the latter could feel his face growing hotter with each passing second.

“What’s your name?” He suddenly asked him and Sehun shakily released a breath at the deep voice of the man.

“His name is Sehun, sir.” His father answered for him, throwing Sehun a dirty look while doing so as if he was the one to blame for this whole situation.

“My question wasn’t directed at you Mr. Oh.” Mr. Kim barked back sharply, his eyes now on Sehun’s father with a look so cold that Sehun actually felt a shiver run down his spine. His father only nodded at that, directing his own gaze down to his shoes.

“How old are you, Sehun?” The man in the chair asked, as he directed his gaze back at him, face once again pulled in to an adoring smile.

“I just turned 18, sir.” He answered timidly bowing his head at the older.

“So you are off age then. That’s perfect. Mr. Oh, leave my office.” It was almost scary how quick the CEO could change the sweet, loving face and tone he directed towards Sehun, to the cold and almost murderous look he threw the eldest in the room.

“Pardon me, sir?” His father asked confused, making the other even more furious.

“What don’t you get? Leave my office, I want to have a private talk with your son.”

“About what? He won’t be off any use sir, he is just an omega. The only thing he could probably help you with is if you want to use his body, which of course you are more than welcome to do if you wish to.” Sehun felt the tears starting to prickle in his eyes as he heard his father’s words about him. What he did not see coming was Mr. Kim practically jumping over his desk and grabbing his father by the neck, choking him. The young omega watched his father’s face turning red from the lack of oxygen, his eyes brimming with tears and just looking borderline pathetic. And Sehun couldn’t help but feel like some form of justice was finally being served.

“Don’t you ever talk about him like that again or I will make sure you will not see another day. Now get out.” The well-built alpha sneered before basically throwing Sehun’s father out of the door and locking it.

“I am so sorry, you had to hear those words and witness me losing my cool.” The man sighed as he turned back to Sehun, the younger still having tear-filled eyes and visibly in shock.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, I just couldn’t allow him to utter one more word about you. I should probably properly introduce myself to you. Hello Sehun, I’m Kim Jongin, I am 32 years old and as you probably noticed by now I’m your alpha…” Sehun watched as the older bowed down in front of him, his hands scrambling to straighten the other up again.

“You shouldn’t bow in front of me, sir.”

“I should. You are my omega, my soulmate and I have to treat you with the respect you deserve. And please don’t call me sir, Jongin will be just fine.” Jongin muttered and Sehun had trouble breathing. Was this finally happening? Did he really find his kind and loving alpha?

“Sehun? Are you okay? Are you scared because of what I did to your father? Or is my age bothering you? Of course you do not have to accept me as your mate, if you do not wish to...” He quickly shook his head and was about to embrace the CEO when he hesitated, overwhelmed by the reality of a person of higher rank treating him with respect and giving him the freedom of choice. Jongin noticing what the other was about to do, took the last step left between them and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy. When his omega started sobbing into his chest, he promised himself to make sure the younger would never have to cry because of his so called family again. To never have those beautiful, striking sapphire eyes filled with pain and fear.

“It’s okay now, Sehun. I finally found you, you’re safe with me.” He muttered as he pressed a kiss to his mates hair, the smell of the other driving him half insane.

“It was so horrible… They are such monsters.”

“Who? Your family? Did they do something to you?” Jongin asked tense and ready to make those people pay for what they had done to his mate, when he felt the other nod against his chest. He cupped the 18-year old’s face in his hands pulling it away from his chest to look into his gorgeous blue eyes and wipe the tears on his beautiful face away.

“Don’t worry, you will never have to go back to that house. I promise. Now there are some things that I have to discuss with you first, though.” He explained patiently as he watched the other blink his eyes rapidly to get rid of the tears.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's mother is not an omega. Yes every alpha has a destined mate, but they can chose not to be with that person. In the case of Sehun's family, both his mother and father grew up with the mentality that alphas were way superior and that not every life has the same value, so instead of being with their destined mates, they decided to mate with an alpha so they would have a pure alpha bloodline.

 

“Don’t worry, you will never have to go back to that house. I promise. Now there are some things that I have to discuss with you first, though.” He explained patiently as he watched the other blink his eyes rapidly to get rid of the tears.

“Yes?”

“I want us to mate as soon as possible, so you won’t in any way belong to them anymore. Also, my wolf is screaming at me to make them pay for what they did to you and no matter what you say, I will fire your father. I want to make his and the rest of your families lives hell.”

“Don’t… Just leave them be, I just don’t ever want to have any kind of relation to them… Please I want them to be as far away from me as possible…” Sehun whispered and Jongin wondered just how bad they have hurt him, if punishing them was even too close a connection for the boy. He reluctantly agreed to Sehun’s plea and took the youngers hand in to his, leading him to the elegant black couch placed to the side of his office. Jongin took his seat and motioned for Sehun to do the same, so the latter did, all though he was sitting way too far away for the alpha’s liking.

“Tell me everything about you Sehun. I want to know everything.” Jongin said as he once again took his mates hand in his, stroking his thumb soothingly over the younger’s knuckles.

“I’m not really that interesting…I would probably just bore you.” The alpha frowned at that. Sehun’s family seemed to have crushed every ounce of self esteem the other ever had, and now he probably believed that he was not worth any attention

“Nothing that you say or do will ever bore me or be uninteresting to me. You are my omega and I am curious about everything that involves you.” He said in strong but loving tone and witnessed his mates cheeks blossom in the most beautiful way.

“O-Okay… But this will most likely anger you.” The younger mumbled timidly, but Jongin urged him to tell him anyways.

“Well, I lead a pretty normal life up until my 13th birthday…My family took good care of me, because they didn’t know I was an omega then. I knew, I felt it, but I never mentioned it because they weren’t really discreet about their hatred towards omegas. And then with 13 my pheromones kicked in and everything went to hell… They told everyone I went to study abroad, crammed me into a tiny room and would always-” Sehun couldn’t finish his sentence as a loud sob slipped out of his lips and Jongin was quick to hug his mate tight to his chest. The younger wasn’t even close when he assumed he would be angered. It was close to impossible for him to hold his rage in and not go outside and rip his omega’s fathers head off.

“Shh, it’s okay. You do not have to continue if it is too much for you.” He whispered to the younger, bowing his head to leave a kiss on top of the black hair.

“No, I want my alpha to know everything about me. I have waited for this moment for so long, I was already losing hope… They would always beat me up for every little reason, even if nothing ever was my fault. It would have even been better if they would have just beat me up with their bare hands, but they always use rods or belts and once even a bat… Anyways that is all there is to my family.” The younger concluded sniffling and snuggling up to the comfort provided by his alphas chest.

 

Jongin couldn’t believe any parent or sibling would ever hurt their own family member for something, that they couldn’t control. He knew he promised the younger to not punish his family, but it would most likely be a hard promise to keep. But for now, he had to make sure his mate was fine and distract his thoughts from his scarring past.

“What about hobbies? What do you enjoy to do?”

“I like cooking and baking… I also enjoy to dye, cut and style hair, but I guess that’s not really something that would interest you.”

“Of course it does. As I said, everything about you interests me. Did you want to become a hairstylist in the future? Or have your own salon?”

“I-I never thought about it… I was always locked away, so I never planned to have a future… And my parents took me out of school when I turned 13, so I don’t even have proper education…”

“What do you mean you weren’t planning on having a future?” Jongin asked, a dark thought crossing his mind that he hoped wouldn’t be true. But as he saw Sehun look down in his lap with shame, he knew his suspicion was right. The young, beautiful omega had planned to take his life. He embraced the smaller male even tighter, thanking the gods that they had met now before it was too late.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sehun, don’t. You do not have anything to apologize for. If anything, they should apologize to you. I am so incredibly grateful that I met you, before they’ve driven you to do something to yourself. And I will make sure nothing ever hurts you again, okay?” Jongin asked as he leaned back and cupped the 18-year-old’s face in his hands tenderly. Sehun looked at him with a soft smile and tears brimming in his eyes, but the alpha knew those were tears of happiness.

  


Their precious moment was interrupted by Jongin’s intercom.

“ _Mr. Kim, Mr. Oh is requesting to step into your office._ ” They heard Mrs.Lee’s voice and Jongin felt the young omega tense up in his hold.

“Don’t worry, I am here. We can face him together, right?” He assured his mate while caressing his back lovingly, receiving a nod in return. He guided Sehun behind his desk, after placing a chair for the other to sit in. Jongin went to unlock his door and told Mrs.Lee that Youngsoo may enter, before he sat down in his chair and interlocked his finger with his omegas. Youngsoo stepped in looking equal parts angry and scared, staring at their hands.

“Yes, sir?”

“You’re fired.”

“What?!” He spat directing a murderous look at Sehun, making the youngest twitch in fear. His alpha was quick to caress his hand, trying to calm him.

“You heard me. You are fired. Grab your belongings and leave right now, or I will make you.”

“I’ve been working here for 30 years, I’ve worked here while this was still a small company run by your father. I am 75 years old, I won’t be able to find another job.” The oldest of them asked in fury, as if Jongin would give a crap about any of that.

“Not our problem.” He retorted uninterested, all of his attention on his beautiful lover.

“You fucking whore, this is all because of you! Ever since you were born, you have been nothing but a fucking inconvenience, I should have fucking murdered you when you revealed the slut that you-” Jongin punched him in the face, a bone breaking sound emitting from the mans face and making the oldest fly to the wall.

“Jongin!” Sehun exclaimed in horror, running up to his alpha and holding his arm.

“I am sorry Sehun, but I will not sit there doing nothing while this piece of shit insults you.” He said as he grabbed Oh Youngsoo by his collar and dragged him to the elevator, throwing him in and pressing the button for the ground floor, before walking into his office to be alone with his mate. He felt his heart break a little when he saw the horrified look on the youngers face, the omega probably thinking that he was just as ruthless as his family of alphas.

 

“Sehun, I know it looks like I am a monster just like your family, but I am not. I am protective of my mate, and I will not tolerate someone treating him poorly. That will not always lead to violence, but the case of your family is one where it will.” He explained himself, taking a step towards the beautiful male in front of him, relieved when the other didn’t flinch away, but disappointed when he did not get an answer.

“Are you gonna leave me?” He whispered, fearing that he scared his destined mate off, but the other seemed deep in thought.

“No, but I’m scared… I just turned 18 and this is all so new, and we don’t know each other at all, but I feel so safe with you and I feel like I can trust you.”

“I’m scared too, Sehun. I’ve waited for you for so long, but I will assure you that I will do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of our lives. If you are willing to of course.” Jongin said as he cupped Sehun’s hands in his own, running his thumb over the latter’s knuckles.

“Yes, I’m willing to. But what are we gonna do about my family? As soon as I’m home, I will get punished again…”

“You won’t go back there anymore, Sehun. I do not want you staying there and I know somewhere else you can stay at.”

“I- Jongin, it’s too soon to live together…I trust you and I want to be with you, but I don’t think this would be a good idea…” Sehun stuttered and Jongin chuckled at how cute the younger was.

“As much as I would love for you to live with me, I was actually talking about a friend’s son. He is 21 years old, just started college here and has been looking for a roommate. I can call him and ask to meet with you, and if you both like the idea of living together then I will help you move in.”

“I guess that could work… I hope rent isn’t too high, I saved up some money but it’s not a lot…” Jongin scoffed at that.

“Silly, I am your alpha. I am here to take care of you, whether it be emotionally, financially or physically. You do not have to worry about money, what’s mine is yours.” He told the other while leaving a kiss on the youngers forehead.

“But you’ve worked really hard for this money, shouldn’t I also try to earn something for our future?” Sehun asked confused, obvious that his parents have never given him any advice on life or what it would be like to be mated.

“And of course I will not stand in your way when you know what you want your profession to be, but for now I want you to pick up your education again, if you would like that.” The young omega’s lips started quivering and he met his alpha’s gaze with big eyes.

“You mean, you want to provide for me and let me go back to school?” Jongin's heart ached at the disbelieving tone of the other, the reality of how badly Sehun was scarred by his family settling in.

“Of course, Sehun. I want you to be able to live your life to the fullest and achieve all your dreams and goals. I want you to be as happy as humanly possible.” He said in a gentle voice, running his hands up and down his mates arms in a soothing manner.

“How can this be?” Sehun asked so softly, if he were to sit just an inch further away he would not have been able to catch it.

“What?”

“How can you be so good to me? How can you be happy to provide me with everything that I need and more? I am not worth all of your kindness…” Jongin eyebrows furrowed and it became clear that it would take a long time and a lot of work to get the younger to stop these thoughts. But he was more than ready to put all his time and effort into helping Sehun build the self esteem that he had lost.

“Because you are my omega, my mate. The most important person in my life, and I would do anything for you.” A choked sob left the youngers lips for the upteenth time that day, but this time he did not hold himself back in seeking his alphas comfort. He let himself fall into the older man's lap, clutching onto the collar of his crisp shirt and pressing his face into his neck. Sehun let all the tears flow freely from his eyes as his mate embraced him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear and he felt a wetness against it, making him realize Jongin was also crying. The others hold around his waist was tight, like he was afraid Sehun would disappear if he let go, but in reality the youngers doubts about the realness of finally finding someone who cared deeply about him were way greater.

So the both of them, each with their own fear of this being too good to be true, held each other tightly as the hours went on, letting all of their pent up emotions finally free.

* * *

* * *

 

 


	4. Beta

Sehun shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the other person in the room fixed them some tea. He had agreed to meet the boy he may move in with the same day, and he now wished he hadn’t. Jongin had said that if they both got along he could probably move in the next day and the idea of that sounded so tempting, Sehun forgot that the last time he met someone new before this day was five years ago.

 

Ever since his family had found out about his nature he wasn’t allowed out of the house anymore, this day being the first day since that and he was terrified of actually talking to the beta. Jongin had told him his potential roommate’s name was Kyungsoo and that his old roommate just moved out to live together with their mate. Sehun had no reason to fear the other, he had been incredibly nice when they exchanged greetings and now he was serving him tea and cookies, but the lack of experience with other people lead to his enormous anxiety.

 

“Sehun? Are you okay?” Sehun startled at the question as Kyungsoo placed a mug in front of him, before taking a seat across him.

“I- yes, I’m sorry if I seem tense… I’m just not used to meeting new people…” He answered quietly, afraid to properly speak up and maybe cause the other to notice his trembling hands. The omega expected to be mocked or met with a weird look at least, but all the beta did was give him a reassuring smile and nodding, and Sehun felt another wave of panic as he didn’t know how to react to such gestures.

 

“It’s okay. I know this probably won’t help at all, but you don’t have to be afraid of me. We will take this slow okay? Let’s just get to know each other a little, and hopefully we will become roommates and maybe even friends after that.” Kyungsoo said with his deep, calming voice and Sehun felt himself relax a little, even granting the other with a small smile and shy nod.

 

They spent two hours talking and asking about each other’s interests or habits. Sehun learned that Kyungsoo was studying to become a vocal trainer, that he enjoyed cooking as much as Sehun and that he was an only child, who always wanted a little brother. The omega told him timidly that he didn’t go to highschool, but also how he was interested in maybe becoming a hairstylist and that it might take some time before he can fully open up to him. Kyungsoo quickly realized that the younger probably had a difficult childhood by the way he was constantly putting himself down, submitting to everything Kyungsoo said and constantly apologizing even though there was nothing to apologize for.

 

“Sehun I think I would really like for us to live together. I already feel like we will be great friends and I hope I can help-” Kyungsoo’s sentence was interrupted by his phone ringing and he excused himself before answering. Sehun was surprised when the other handed him the phone, whispering that it was Jongin.

 

“H-Hello?”

“Sehun it’s me. How is it going? Is everything okay? Do you like it? You do not have to move in with Kyungsoo if you don’t want to, okay? Do you want me to come pick you up now?” Sehun giggled at the questions thrown at him, his heart filling with warmth at how caring his alpha was.

“Everything is going great, I think. I mean for me at least it is, and I do like it and would like to move in, that is of course if Kyungsoo would agree…” Sensing and hearing the youngers insecurity, Kyungsoo was quick to nod his head with a soft smile on his lips.

“Really? You like it? That’s so great, I am so happy that it worked out so well. Is it okay for me to come pick you up now? I am done with work, but I can always come get you later if you would like to stay some more.” Sehun didn’t know how to answer that. On the one hand he wanted to be back by his alphas side, but Kyungsoo had been so nice to him he didn’t want to be impolite in case the latter wanted him to stay longer. But if Kyungsoo wanted to be alone now or had work to do, he didn’t want to bother him.

“Ah, I’m sorry for being so thoughtless. These kind of decisions are probably difficult for you right now and I’m sorry for speaking before thinking. I will come pick you up in about half an hour, okay?” Sehun was baffled at how his alpha already knew what made him uncomfortable, just by spending a few hours with the younger. Back when he was in middle school he learned about the special bond between destined mates, how meeting them would completely change everything. The teacher had said that the affection that builds between an alpha and his omega in just five minutes was way greater and deeper rooted, than anything one of the two could ever feel for anyone else, even if it was a lifetime spent together. Back when he was still a child he had imagined what it would be like to find his destined mate, but that all faded into nothingness as his family broke him. Now living the real thing was almost making Sehun think that this was why. This was why the gods had put him into that horrible family and had let him suffer so much, so that it would balance out the fact that his mate would be so wonderful to him. But he still didn’t think he deserved his alpha. There were kinder omegas, more beautiful ones and omegas who were well educated and had already established a career. Compared to that Sehun was nothing. Compared to anyone Sehun was nothing.

 

“Can you pass the phone to Kyungsoo, Sehun-ah?” He heard his mate ask and he jolted, having forgotten where he was or what he was doing. The omega quickly agreed and timidly passed the beta his phone. Sehun unintentionally zoned out again, his thoughts filled with doubts and self loathing once again but he quickly shook his head to to get rid of them. He had noticed earlier how upset his alpha got whenever Sehun would speak ill of himself.

He lifted his head up to look at Kyungsoo, when he heard the latter clear his throat.

 

“Sorry…” Sehun mumbled ducking his head back down, making Kyungsoo almost sigh in worry.

“There’s nothing to apologize for Sehun, you really don’t have to.” Kyungsoo said softly, making sure his voice was as gentle as possible so the younger wouldn’t think he was annoyed by him.

“Right, sor- I mean okay.” Kyungsoo chuckled at the omega’s cuteness before he came back to the topic he wanted to discuss prior to the phone call.

 

“As I was saying before Jongin interrupted me. I would really like you to move in here and live with me. I think we might be able to grow pretty close as friends and based on what you told Jongin, I think you are probably on the same page as I. When would you like to move in, I am just asking so I can clear my schedule and help you out?” Kyungsoo inquired and Sehun was baffled by the kindness of the college student. He didn’t have to help Sehun move, hell he didn’t even have to accept him as a roommate.

“Actually, I was hoping to move in as soon as possible… Whenever is okay for you of course and I don’t think you will have to clear your schedule for me, I don’t own a lot of stuff.” He said in a timid voice, hoping this was an appropriate way to phrase it. Sehun was terribly insecure about the way he expressed himself, not wanting to sound ungrateful or like he didn’t appreciate the others company. He already felt kind of safe and comfortable around the beta and he hoped he wouldn’t ruin that with his choice of words. Luckily for him it turned out that the beta understood him better than any of his family members ever did.

“However you want to do it, I’m fine with it. You could even move in today if it were up to me, so any day is okay with me. But don’t think you would burden me or bother me if you ever need help, okay?” He added a kind smile to the black-haired boy and the omega felt his chest fill with warmth. He felt his eyes tear up as a smile spread across his face.

“Thank you so much, hyung. You are so nice to me, I don’t know how I will ever repay you.”

“Don’t think like that. There is really nothing to repay, I was looking for a roommate, you were looking for a place and we got along. So of course I wanna live with you. I kind of already see you like a little brother and I hope you will be able to see me as a real hyung as well.” The older of the two said sincerely and watched as the omega gifted him with a beautiful, big smile for the first time since they met. Kyungsoo was just about to coo at the younger when they heard the doorbell ring, so he got up to answer it.

 

A few moments after Jongin was walking through the door, not even granting Kyungsoo with a look as he greeted him, as he directly walked over to his mate.

“Hey, I missed you so much.” The alpha rasped out as he pulled his omega to his feet and embraced him tightly, burying his nose in his black hair inhaling the sweet scent of the youngest of the three.

“It’s only been like three hours…” He heard his mate mumble, but still felt him cuddle up to his chest.

“So my pretty mate didn’t miss me?” Jongin let out in a false whiny tone, pairing it with a playful pout on his lips.

“You’re so cheesy, Jongin.” Kyungsoo let out annoyedly from his place on the armchair in the room, the alpha in the room quick to shush him.

“I missed you too...“ The oldest heard his mate whisper against his chest, causing a happy grin to erupt on the alphas face.

“So? What did the two of you decide on?” Jongin inquired as he settled on the couch with his mate pressed tightly to his side by his arm around the youngers waist.

“Sehun and I both agreed that he moves in here as soon as possible.” Kyungsoo answered him, while throwing a brotherly smile at the youngest.

“Really? That’s great! So I guess you would both like him to move in right away if that could be arranged?” The teenager and college student both turned to him with big eyes and nodded slowly.

“Great! It’s good then that a truck with furniture will arrive soon, huh?” Kyungsoo widened his eyes and it looked like his eyeballs were about to fall out of their sockets. In contrary Sehun’s reaction was completely different. His face took a really similar color to the red flowers on his Kyungsoo's windowsill and he started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, not meeting Jongin’s eyes. The alpha was quick to take his omega’s hands in his, making the latter timidly raise his gaze to meet his.

“You didn’t have to do that…” Sehun mumbled, his voice loaded with insecurities and Jongin could only assume what his thoughts were like at the moment.

“But I want to, Sehun. Every part of me wants to take care of you and spoil you, so if your mind is telling you that you are bothering me or using me, push those thoughts aside. Taking care of you is what makes me the happiest, and with accepting the things I do for you, you make me the happiest man on earth.” Jongin explained to him in earnest, trying to make the younger see things from his perspective.

“I-I understand what you mean, I just feel so bad about you doing all these things for me when all I’ve been doing is dragging you down with all of my problems. And now I’m doing it again, and probably also making Kyungsoo hyung uncomfortable.” The youngest mumbled, throwing a pained glance at the beta, who immediately shook his head with concern.

“You are neither making Kyungsoo uncomfortable, nor dragging me down. Of course I can’t speak for him, but I am pretty sure that he has already become fond of you. As for me, I already told you, but I am more than glad to repeat it as much as you need it. You are from today onward the most important person in my life. Would you do things for me, to help me and make my life more enjoyable?” Sehun quickly nodded his head, making Jongin smile in adoration before he continued.

“That’s exactly what this is. I want to help you, take care of you and do everything I can to make you happy. Everything, Sehun. Making you happy, protecting you and taking care of you, makes me happy. Does that sound good to you? Both of us being happy, without any kind of inconvenience for me or you?” Jongin asked the younger while tilting his head.

 

“It does. I am sorry if my insecurities make all of this hard on you two…”

“That's not the case Sehun and there is no need to apologize. You do not control the way you feel.” Kyungsoo said patiently, as he directed another sweet smile to the younger. Sehun looked at the two older people in the room, before he allowed himself to finally relax his and smile at them. Kyungsoo excused himself to fix them some coffee and the alpha embraced his mate tightly again.

“I will not let you down and I am so happy that I found you. If your thoughts are starting to tell you anything negative about this, just think of what I’ve told you, okay baby?”

“Baby?” Sehun inquired, his face flushed and his voice was nothing but a mere whisper. Jongin pulled back a little to rub at his neck in embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, it’ been on my mind all this time and I can always stop if you don’t like-”

“Don’t. I like it… a lot.”

“God, you guys are making me feel extremely lonely.” Kyungsoo sighed as he walked in and witnessed the loving scene in front of him.

Jongin just chuckled at that and the beta noticed the younger became flustered, opening his mouth to say something that Kyungsoo was sure he already knew how to answer.

“You don’t have to apologize Sehun, it doesn’t really bother me. I am just exaggerating to joke around, don’t worry your pretty head okay?”

“Do Kyungsoo, did you just call my mate pretty? He is obviously gorgeous, but do not hit on him or I will have to murder you.”

“Jongin!” Sehun let out panicked, the possessive side of his mate showing, surprising him and not just in a negative way. His alpha made him feel adored, taken care of, protected and now also desired. Sehun had forgotten what it felt like to feel positive emotions at all and the way his mate made him feel was beyond words.

“Oh, shush. He is adorable, of course I am gonna dote on him. He will be like the little brother I always wanted, right Sehun?”

“I would love that.”

“Sehun! You are taking his side?” Jongin let out in mock despair, clutching over his heart dramatically.

“Sorry, but Kyungsoo hyung is gonna be my roommate from now on… and he is already the best hyung I’ve ever had.”

“What about me?! Just by age I am also your hyung and I’m your mate!”

“Jongin you’re already his mate, don’t take the favorite hyung spot away from me!”

“You only met him, because of me!”

 

The both of them stopped bickering when they heard a soft giggle coming from the omega in the room. Jongin was sure that was the most melodic giggle he had ever heard, his heart swelling with pride at the loveliness of his mate. He was just about to coo at their youngest when the doorbell ring.

“That must be my furniture!” Sehun exclaimed, finally letting his worries slip away and let himself be excited freely for once. Kyungsoo and Jongin grinned in surprise at the youngers giddiness, before following him to let the moving guys in.

  


* * *

* * *

 


End file.
